Te quiero mucho más de lo que planee al principio
by mmmartta3
Summary: Se siente tan poco como él mismo que cualquier persona que le haga reecontrarse será bien reciba. Incluso aunque ella vaya a ser siempre un poquito de él.


_**Disclaimer:**_ El potterverso no es mío para nada.

 _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Junio "Familia Weasley" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

 _Segundo puesto en el Reto Temático de Junio "Familia Weasley" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

Duele verla. Duele ver la decepción en sus ojos, el _no eres tú lo que busco, no eres tú a quien quiero._ Como si no fuese difícil ya de por sí, sin necesidad de sentir esos ojos negros perforándome.

No la entiendo. Ella no le quería, _ya no_ le quería. Habían discutido, casi lo habían dejado, y ahora esa mirada. No tiene sentido.

No es mi culpa. O quizá sí. Pensándolo bien, lo más probable es que lo sea. Debí ser yo, sin duda. O debimos ser los dos, aunque suene mal, no podría desearle lo que estoy pasando yo. Habría sido más fácil seguir juntos, aquí o allí, pero juntos. Como siempre habíamos estado.

Duele aún más cuando empieza a llorar. Sigo sin entenderlo ¿Debería consolarla? Él lo haría. Pero yo no soy él, aunque es lo que a ella le gustaría.

La voy a consolar.

No soy él, pero ser yo tampoco está tan mal ¿No?

* * *

Casi ni me acordaba de cómo sonaba la risa de mamá. Intento no pensar mucho en ello, pero me parece que se le hace más fácil reír cuando yo no estoy delante.

A veces desearía no haber tenido un hermano gemelo.

Luego me arrepiento de habérmelo planteado siquiera, claro. No es su culpa, es la mía. Sé que sin él, mi vida antes habría sido casi tan miserable como lo es ahora. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme desgraciado cuando veo como el brillo en los ojos de los que me rodean se convierte en tristeza cuando entro en una habitación.

¿Es eso justo para mí?

Quizá no, pero la mayoría del tiempo pienso que sí. Es, simplemente, el precio a pagar por haber podido quedarme. Una cantidad ínfima comparada con la que pagaría por hacerle volver.

¿Se puede renunciar a este supuesto premio? ¿Dónde hay que firmar?

* * *

La tienda tiene otro color. Siguen llegando niños, y más niños, y no tan niños, pero ya no encuentro la alegría que lo impregnaba todo antaño. Al menos he conseguido que Ron deje de mirarme con ese deje de tristeza.

Mentira. Sólo finge que las cosas van mejor, como todos los demás, pero me mira con pena cuando cree que yo no me doy cuenta.

Sobra decir que me doy cuenta.

Pero al menos parece que mentirse hace sentir mejor a los demás. A mamá, a papá, a Ginny, a los chicos. A todos. Dudo que a mí me funcione, pero lo cierto es que estoy dispuesto a intentarlo. Se supone que la tienda me tiene que ayudar.

Los pocos días que lleva abierta no me ha hecho encontrar lo que me faltaba dentro. Supongo que ya sólo me queda esperar, y avanzar, quizá.

* * *

No la esperaba cuando entró por la puerta. Fue como un puñetazo bien fuerte en el estómago, de esos que te dejan sin respiración y hacen que te dobles por la mitad. Pero fue sólo en el primer momento.

Luego descubrí que su mirada ya no dolía. No tanto. Que ya no había decepción en sus ojos, sólo una profunda tristeza, y no sólo por él. Lo sé porque a la vez me suplicaba perdón, cuando yo no quería perdonarla. Yo sólo quería poder perdonarme, el resto vendría sólo.

No pude evitar sentir que le estaba traicionando cuando me rodeó con sus brazos y me dejó sentir su calidez, sus lágrimas húmedas en mi hombro, su cuerpo temblando, azotado por los sollozos. La sensación de que algo en todo eso estaba mal no me abandonó hasta que ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

Sinceramente, espero que no vuelva a pasar.

* * *

Casi ni sé cómo he empezado esto, pero es que Ron es tan ingenuo que no puedo resistirme. Me he dado cuenta que desde que trabajamos juntos todavía no le había gastado ninguna broma, y eso en Sortilegios Weasley no es admisible. Por eso coloco unas pequeñas gotas de poción crecepelo en vaso de agua y...

La cosa sale mejor de lo que pensaba. Ron se convierte en una bola de pelo naranja y, cuando va a coger su varia, voila, es de broma. De broma, hechizada para que lance un conjuro que haga enredarse todo ese pelo alrededor de su cuerpo.

Los clientes vitorean enloquecidos, todo el mundo se desternilla y algunos incluso se caen al suelo. Una carcajada sale de mi garganta casi sin darme cuenta, hacía bastante tiempo que no me sentía tan bien. Parece que puedo volver.

* * *

Ni siquiera sé si le gusta tanto el té o sólo es un pretexto para calmar su sentimiento de culpa.

Realmente, tampoco me importa. Que venga a verme a la tienda cuando estamos a punto de cerrar y Ron ya se ha ido a casa es como un soplo de aire fresco. Cada vez duele menos cuando nos rozamos sin querer, o cuando hago comentarios y ella se ríe, y yo me río, y parece que tengamos dieciséis o diecisiete otra vez. Excepto por el detalle de que él ya no está.

Supongo que es la que mejor me entiende, porque no puedo evitar darme cuenta de que mira a la puerta de la trastienda esperando que una persona igual que yo salga por ella.

Pero creo que desde que nos vemos es más fácil para los dos, al menos lo es para mí. Sé que él estaría orgulloso.

* * *

Me gusta cómo se ríe cuando me desilusiono y me escondo al lado de las estanterías para dar collejas a los niños despistados, me gusta como ya casi nunca le desaparece la sonrisa si estamos juntos y, sobretodo, me encanta cuando le propongo ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y dice que sí.

No es una cita, me da igual lo que digan Lee y Ron. Ella es de él. No hay ni habrá nunca ningún tipo de sentimiento amoroso entre nosotros, desde luego que no. ¡Merlín, qué es _ella_! No sé qué clase de trolls tengo por amigo y hermano, pero es de idiotas rematados pensar en algo así entre nosotros. Es como si mamá y yo quedáramos para ir al Caldero Chorreante, nadie pensaría que es una cita ¿A que no? Pues esto es lo mismo, sólo que ella es más joven y más guapa que mamá, no es pelirroja y su piel es como cinco veces más oscura.

No es una cita.

* * *

Creo que nunca me he sentido tan mal como en este momento. Cada centímetro, mejor dicho, cada milímetro de mi cuerpo grita muy fuerte que lo que estoy haciendo está mal, que es incorrecto. _Para, para, para_ , me grita, pero otra parte, aún más poderosa, me pide seguir.

Lo cierto es que me lo lleva pidiendo tanto tiempo que, joder, quiero hacerle caso. Dejarme llevar, ignorar a mis instintos, disfrutar. Tengo veintidós años, toda la vida por delante, y aunque sé que nunca se va a ir esa parte de mí que me dice que ella no es del todo mía, otra parte me impulsa a no dejarla marchar.

Porque pocas cosas han logrado hacerme sentir tan bien como lo hace ella.

Me siento tan culpable que su piel casi me repele, pero a la vez me atrae inevitablemente. Tampoco es algo que quisiera evitar.

* * *

No sé si es impresión mía, pero la primera vez que la llevo a La Madriguera como _mi_ novia, creo que la miran raro. Bueno, que _nos_ miran raro. Intento pensar que es normal, que después de… eso, es un poco extraño que ella y yo… Merlín, las cosas son demasiado complicadas para mi gusto. Me costó la vida decidirme a traerla porque sabía que pasaría. ¡Con lo sencillas que son las cosas cuando estamos a solas!

¿A quién pretendo engañar? Tengo dudas, muchas, a veces. Pero no, la decisión está tomada. No puedo esconderme con ella siempre en mi casa. No, tengo que enfrentarme a esto, dar la cara, pasar de las malas lenguas y las miradas de _pobrecito, sólo es un premio de consolación._

Es más difícil pasar cuando las miradas son de tu familia. Sé que no lo hacen a mal, pero… Quizá si podemos escondernos para el resto de nuestras vidas.

* * *

Cuando la veo tumbada en la cama, desnuda a mi lado, es cuando más inseguro me siento. Me da por pensar que quizá sólo está aquí conmigo porque ese migo se parece demasiado a él, de que es verdad lo que piensa mi familia. Me da por pensar que no se da cuenta de que somos dos personas diferentes, de que no soy él y que nunca lo seré, de que me gustaría serlo.

Lo peor es que, a veces, me da por pensar que esas ideas no son descabelladas. Que probablemente es así, que sólo quiere a un recuerdo que físicamente vive en mí.

No puedo culparla por nada. Muchas veces yo también siento que estoy viviendo la vida de otro, la vida que a él le hubiera gustado vivir. La siento poco mía, ajena a mis sentidos, pero a la vez es lo que hace que me pueda mantener a flote. Coger aire, respirar.

* * *

─ ¡No soy él!

No quería decirlo, pero lo dije. Y casi pude ver cómo se le hacía pedazos el corazón. Me sentí miserable como pocas veces en mi vida.

─ ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿De verdad crees que después de tanto tiempo no sé diferenciar entre él y tú? Eres imbécil George Weasley.

─ Oye…

─ ¡¿Qué?! Entiendo, de verdad que lo entiendo, que has tenido que superar una pérdida muy grande, y que por eso te costó tanto empezar con lo nuestro pero, joder George, hay que ser muy imbécil para pensar que estoy contigo porque te confundo con él. ¡Merlín, os conozco tanto que casi me cuesta veros el parecido! No puedo creer que te creas lo que dice la gente, de verdad que no puedo. Sé que os parecéis, al menos físicamente, pero también sé que a él le quise, en pasado, y ahora a quien quiero es a ti, George Weasley, por lo que eres, no por parecer otra persona.

* * *

Atrás han quedado las dudas y los miedos. Cuando la miro sé que me ve a mí y sólo a mí, a nadie más que a mí. Lo ha demostrado incansablemente, las más de cien veces que he necesitado una demostración. Espero, sinceramente, estar a su altura, porque no me lo ha puesto nada fácil.

Cuando éramos unos críos no entendía lo que él veía en ella, ahora no entiendo por qué yo no lo vi antes.

El blanco le hace parecer más morena que de costumbre, la tela se pega a sus curvas, pero apenas tengo tiempo de apreciarlo porque sus ojos me atrapan casi de inmediato. Brillan, pero de felicidad, y quiero creer que los míos le devuelven la intensidad que trasmiten los suyos. No sé si todo es perfecto, pero a mí me lo parece.

 _Sí quiero, Angelina._

Quiero y querré para el resto de mi vida.

* * *

Vale, queda demostrado que sólo sé escribir cursilerías con los gemelos ¡Y no sé por qué!

Pero este no es taaaaaaan cursi ¿Verdad?

En fin, espero que os haya gustado (ahora es cuando me dejáis un review).


End file.
